The present invention relates to a clothesline, and has particular reference to a clothesline that can be disassembled and stored when not in use.
In many circumstances, for reasons of space or aesthetics, it is inappropriate to install a clothesline that forms a permanent fixture and instead provision is made for erection of a clothesline that can, after use, be disassembled and stored. Such a clothesline should desirably be of sturdy construction so as to withstand the weight of laundry and yet sufficiently light and simple to facilitate assembly. The assembled components should be interlocked to resist separation during the application of laundry to the clothesline, while the interlocking should be capable of being effected with the minimum complication.